Panda Bear
Panda Bear is one of the main protagonists in the Cartoon Network original series, We Bare Bears. Appearance Panda is an anthropomorphic bear. Being a panda, his body is covered with black fur, with white fur on his head (excluding the ears) and a stripe across his belly. He is shorter than his brothers, with a wider frame than both. He is shown to have small black eyes surrounded by black fur. Personality Panda is gentle, yet somewhat cowardly and insecure. He is probably the most frail of the three bears, as in "Our Stuff" he was shown being hit by a basketball that knocks him over and he calls for a time-out. He's also severely allergic to peanuts and gets embarrassed easily. His hobbies consist of dating sites, social networking, anime, video games, and art. He is shown to be talented in drawing and painting in general, most notably manga. He falls in love easily and tries desperately to get a girlfriend. He is sensitive and easy to upset. Despite being mostly compliant, Panda can become assertive if need arises, especially when it comes to his brothers in trouble. In Three Bare Bears Panda's, as well as his brothers' personality does experience some change between the comic and the cartoon. In The Three Bare Bears, Panda is markedly more negative, being quick to anxiety and fear. Relationships Grizzly Grizzly and Panda are brothers. Grizzly is a leader figure to both Panda and Ice Bear. In "Our Stuff", Grizzly helps Panda find his backpack, which contained his phone, and can also bear stack as a way of traveling faster. The two have been shown to be very close to each other, especially in episodes such as "Jean Jacket", "Nom Nom", "Brother Up", "Occupy Bears", both of the cub episodes, and "Hibernation", to name a few. Though sometimes things between the two can get very tense and emotional, the two truly care for each other and nothing can break their bond. Ice Bear Ice Bear and Panda are siblings. They are able to bear stack as a way of traveling faster. They've been shown to be very close, such as in "Jean Jacket", when Ice Bear and Grizzly were extremely upset after Panda got smacked and when he consoled him after Grizzly's sacrifice. He also voluntarily stepped in to assist Panda in "Brother Up" and has shown great emotion after being separated from both of his brothers in the cub episodes. Ice Bear is shown to be very protective of Panda, as shown in "Nom Nom". They are shown working together to stop Grizzly's obsession with the burrito in "Burrito", and in the short, "Bear Cleaning", when they posed and took several selfies with Grizzly's clump of fur before putting it back. In "Hibernation" and "Panda's Sneeze" alike, they were shown bonding with each other. In the former, they were shown reading facts to each other about their respective species, and in the latter, Ice Bear had blushed when Panda asked if he thought his sneeze was cute, and later, at the cute-off, Ice bear gave him a rose and called him precious. Susan Susan is Panda's ex-girlfriend. They had dated via texting and never met face-to-face. Panda has expressed that he wished not to get back together with Susan because he feels like he needs alone time, though she was only heard from in the pilot. Lucy Lucy is Panda's love interest in the episode "Panda's Date", in which she saves him from having a fatal allergy attack with her spare EpiPen. In the episode, Panda started hanging out with Lucy a lot, but his brothers ruined the occasions. When Panda ate out with her at the restaurant, Lucy seemed annoyed by Panda's strange behavior, but she still remained friends with him, implied by her visiting Panda in the hospital and giving him his food from the restaurant. Chloe Much like his brothers, Panda's relationship with Chloe is explicitly passive, with no particular empathy towards either party. Panda was submissive during Chloe's research, and were often shown getting along with one another. Evidently, Panda did confess to sabotaging Chloe's report, and took part in answering student questions to assure she acquired a perfect grade. Designs Outfits Trivia * Panda is a vegetarian. ** He was revealed to be one in the Pilot and in canon in Tote Life. * It's revealed in "Viral Video" that Panda has a deadly peanut allergy. * It's revealed in "Everyday Bears" that Panda wears contact lenses and has very bad vision without them. ** In "Everyday Bears", an image from his mass-image upload could be seen of his eye. It appears Panda has green eyes, though it may be from his contacts. * Panda's screen name is xPanPan1130x.https://www.instagram.com/p/7ajWRJJ4DM/?taken-by=cartoonnetworkofficial * Panda is the shortest of the three siblings, but is the middle child according to the crew. * Currently, Panda is the only of the three siblings that is known to have ever been in a romantic relationship. * Panda is the only bear that has more than one color of fur. * Panda has an online dating profile it is seen and said in "Viral Video" & "Chloe". * Panda is currently the first character and bear to sing a song in the show which was Girl Be Sellin' Sunshine. * Panda seems to be an otaku. In "Our Stuff", it's revealed he likes to draw anime, and seems to have an interest in manga and anime overall. This can be seen in later episodes, such as when a manga is seen on the bears' table at the beginning of "Chloe (episode)", when a folder titled "Manga" can be seen while the mouse scrolls through his computer in "Everyday Bears" as well as having anime on his profile in the same episode, and when he is seen reading manga in both "Shush Ninjas" and "Hibernation". As well in "Hibernation", he is shown to possess a dakimakura that he refers to as Miki-chan, as well as being shown to eat pocky. * Panda seems to value his phone, by stating that "It is his life and soul in a rectangular form", in "Our Stuff". * Panda could create and release over 50 snapchats in 1 hour.https://www.instagram.com/p/5X3padJ4LD/?taken-by=cartoonnetworkofficial * In the comics, it is revealed that Panda enjoys old black-and-white films. * Panda has a fear of mice. * In "Everyday Bears", Panda lost 212 internet friends when the mouse posted "I hate babies" and embarrassing pictures on his profile. He now has 44 friends on the internet. It is unknown if he has regained any. * Panda has a pink strawberry wallet. * In "Primal", it's revealed Panda really likes dumplings. ** In "Chloe", when the Bears go to a Chinese Food Restaurant, Panda goes straight for the dumplings inside the food cart. * In "Primal", it's revealed that Both Panda and Ice Bear can turn "primal" out of hunger. ** In the early signs of their primal transformations, Panda seemed to be more aggressive than Ice Bear. * When the Bears first moved into the city, Panda had a small, gray flip phone. * In the Pilot, Panda, as a cub, was voiced by Sam Lavagnino. * In "Pet Shop", Panda had a pet collar labelled as Mr. Sprinkles. Zoology * Of the three siblings, Panda's the only one that does not belong to the genus Ursus as well as the only one whose species is exclusive to Asia''.'' * Panda's species, Ailuropoda melanoleuca, is the only one that is classified as Endangered among the three bears. * Panda being vegetarian references the fact pandas are primarily herbivorous and feed mostly on bamboo (although they can and will eat meat like other bears). * The giant panda is the second smallest bear after the sun bear. * The giant panda was once thought to be from the raccoon family, but DNA testing confirmed they are bears. However, it is now known that bears and raccoons have a common ancestor. * Pandas are known for having a thumb, which is shown in "Chloe". * Panda's sneeze, shown in "Panda's Sneeze", is based off of the sound a giant panda makes whenever it sneezes. References Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Mammals Category:Male Category:Adults Category:Bears Category:Species in Name Category:Social Media Famous